Please Someone, Anyone, Help Me
by xOrax
Summary: Russell Fabray had always been a violent man whenever he seemed that it seemed fit to the situation at hand. When he and his wife find out about Quinns pregnacy and possible friendship to Rachel after a few drinks, will Quinn be safe? 'Faberry later on
1. Chapter 1

hey im sorry i deleted this but i thought it was rubbish and didnt think anyone would read it. then i went onto my emails and read some reviews and people actually liked it so im going to carry on with it :) i dont own glee and blah blah blah, you know the drill. also im dyslexic so once again if my grammer and spelling is bad you may correct me but i didnt do it on purpose to anoy people.

Please someone, anyone, help me

* * *

Russell Fabray had always been a violent man whenever he seemed that violence seemed fit to the situation at hand. His wife and children knew this, which is why they always listened and agreed with him, not wanting to get on his bad side and feel the wrath of Mr Fabray. This drove his wife, Judy Fabray into drinking, to try and suppress her self-pity. This didn't help the girls though as they usually served the brunt of her bad mood and snappy behaviour. A drunken Mr and Mrs Fabray were a force to be dealt with. Nobody outside the family new of this of course, with the strong need to be seen as the perfect family charade with the perfect house and perfect life with perfect children. If this charade of the perfect family, which Russell put up, was slightly shook by either Judy or the girls is when he resulted to violence. If Russell were sober it would be a hard slap across the face at the worst for his wife, but drunk? Who knew, nobody had even gotten him that angry whilst drunk and nobody wanted to find out.

Russell had never used violence against the girls before as they had known well after seeing what he is capable of. They never thought he would ever use violence against them any because they were his children. The girls are Sarah and Quinn Fabray. Sarah had always been a Daddy's girl and never even got shouted at by Russell as she was everything he wanted a daughter to be, even though Quinn was too, he just seemed to have a favourite. After Sarah graduated she moved out straight away and went to Harvard to study law. Leaving Quinn home with the manipulative father and alcoholic mother… not as perfect a family should be right?

Quinn does everything to be in he parent's good books, when she started William McKinley High School she tried out for the cheerio's and became head cheerleader which made her parents very proud. She is also head of the celibacy club She is the Queen Bee at school and bullies all the students who aren't as superior to her. She doesn't like to be a bully, quite the opposite actually, she hates bullying people but as her family has to keep up appearances and Sarah was Queen Bee when she was in high school, Quinn had to keep up the family name which was meant to be feared by anyone lower than them in the food chain, especially one girl called Rachel Berry. Quinn had nothing against she quite liked her to be honest but as Rachel had two gay dads and as Russell is one of the biggest homophobic people in Lima, Ohio, she thought it'd be in her best interests to scrutinise the girl and make her father proud.

Out of everything that is expected of her she is quite relieved that she enjoys cheerleading and she is close to being top in all her classes. She is also a very good pianist and guitarist but her parents stopped her and took her instruments away from when she started high school saying that it would distract her from all the more important things. This doesn't stop her as when nobody notices she'll go along to the music room where they have glee practice after school and play there. That was another problem for Quinn, glee… Russell was not happy to here she had joined a loser club and was disgracing the Fabray name at school but luckily she was able to talk her father round before he got extremely angry by saying that she is spying for coach Sylvester and has been specially chosen and that it was an honour to be trusted with such a task. Russell bought the story and told Quinn how proud he was of her. Of course spying for coach Sylvester was why she joined glee but she began to enjoy it and kept going using the same excuse to her father to be able to keep going without him getting suspicious.

As Quinn obviously had no one loving her at home and everyone either hating her, fearing her or just plain old not that bothered about her at school she was quite lonely. Yes she did have her two best friends Santana and Brittany but they seemed to be more interested in each other like how Santana can sometimes show a softer side to Brittany than to anyone else. Quinn also had Finn. She loved him but wasn't in love with him and it was obvious that he had a thing for Rachel anyway.

It was because of her loneliness and drunkenness why she ended up the situation now. At Pucks party Quinn had gotten drunk, wanting to know why her mother drinks so much and if it really does help you forget the bad things in life. Finn was somewhere not around her which made Quinn lonely as she sat on her own. This is when Puck made his move and everything happened to fast for the young, drunk Fabray. The morning after she had a splitting headache and ache between her legs, she was distraught at what had happened and wished it never did happen. A week later she found out she was pregnant. There is no other way to put it, as she was absolutely and utterly petrified. Her family was Christian, even though they were as opposite to it as thought possible, but they were proud Christians. She had committed a sin when she slept with Puck but she couldn't commit another sin and have an abortion, besides she didn't think abortions were right full stop. But this didn't help Quinn, it was so messed up. The father was her boyfriends best friend, she would lose her popularity, boyfriend and g*d knows what her parents would do when they found out. Quinn made her situation worse by making a tangled web of lies to try and help herself. She told Finn the baby was his after a steamy make out session in a hot tub, and with it being Finn, he believed her. Soon after though the truth comes out after Rachel figures out what's going on and tells Finn. She loses her popularity, spot as head cheerleader and boyfriend. Luckily Quinn still had her two best friends with her who knew what she was going through and what her life at home is like. Russell and Judy Fabray still no nothing about the pregnancy but its only a matter of time before they notice Quinn's growing baby bump.


	2. Chapter 2

heres the first officiall chapter hope you like it and the song ive used is Kelly Clarksons - beautiful disastor

* * *

Chapter One

It was Thursday morning, the day after Rachel had told Finn about the baby's real father. Even though Quinn felt even more alone now than ever without Finn's support, she didn't hate the short, brunette. She was happy that was out in the open so she can worry about more important things like what her parents will do when they find out. Quinn was brought out of her train of thought when her alarm went of for the second time that morning.

Quinn hadn't slept at all well that night but luckily for her, her morning sickness wasn't very bad this morning. Quinn pulled herself out of bed and quickly got changed into a long, pale blue dress that hid her steadily growing baby bump tremendously. She went downstairs to get herself some breakfast as her father is up and out of the house by 5:00 and her mother is never up at 6:30. After a bowl of cereal, Quinn gets into her car and drives to school.

Quinn arrives at school at a reasonable time. While she walks through the halls of William McKinley High she notices people whispering like normal but obviously now because of this new, juicy piece of gossip about how Finn isn't the baby's daddy. Quinn doesn't care that they talk behind her back anymore; it used to piss her off so much because she was Queen Bee and because she was always in that character it was hard to get out off. After having her Popularity stripped from her and nobody at school expecting anything of her anymore it was hard for her to know how to react. She's been manipulated all her life to be a certain way she doesn't really know who she really is. She just puts up walls around her, which nobody can break to save herself from getting hurt by anybody. The only thing about her whispering that worries her is whether it'll leak out for her parents to find out.

Quinn just wants to get away from everyone and heads straight to the music room. She has a free period every Thursday morning and would normally spend it with Finn, but now she knows she has to spend it some other way. She opens the door to see that its empty and sits at the piano and starts to play and sing one of her favourite songs, her fingers elegantly dancing over the keys.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right _

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Quinn takes a deep breath when she's finished but is shocked to hear steady clapping behind her and whips her head round to see who's there.

"You were really good." Says Rachel who's leaning against the doorframe looking towards her, "I mean it, I've never seen someone play the piano so gracefully before, I didn't know you could play."

Quinn just stares at her, normally she'd come out with some insult but after everything that has happened she doesn't see the point in it.

"What do you want Berry?" She asks turning back to the piano just staring at her hands on her lap. Rachel looks at the back of Quinn's head feeling sorry for the girl in front of her who is obviously broken and doesn't have the will power to fight anymore.

"Well I was just coming in here to do some vocal exercises as I have a free period here every Thursday and usually spend it in here but your obviously here so-" she talks all in one breath until Quinn buts in. "Don't worry Berry I'll get out of your way if that's what you want." The Brunette just stares at her now in confusion as Quinn gets up from the Piano stool and head to the door that she's leaning on.

"Quinn I didn't mean it like that I never said we couldn't share the room, besides I think I need to talk to you anyway about my behaviour yesterday." Rachel begins. Quinn stops moving, puts a protective arm over her bump and looks into Rachel's dark, warm eyes and sees not just pity but compassion. " I know it wasn't my right to tell Finn about you and Noah and I just wanted to apologies, I know it must be hard at the moment with being pregnant and that was an unneeded pressure put on top …"

Quinn just sniggers at that and whispers to herself " You have no idea about unneeded pressure,"

" …Of that even though Finn did have the right to know about the baby not being his. I'm so sorry Quinn I should've let you tell him since it was your problem and not mine. I no it wouldn't of been easy but it cant of been as bad as telling your parents…"

Quinn's eyes widen, but she quickly pulls herself together to completely cut through what the young diva was saying, " Listen Rachel I forgive you okay, it was bound to come out sooner or later so just stop apologising."

Rachel just meekly nodded her head in understanding. Rachel always believed she had a sixth sense and this was a moment where she felt it was working as she could sense that something was deeply troubling the blonde mother to be. Rachel walked over to the piano bench and sat down leaving room for Quinn and inciting her to sit down next to her. Quinn hesitated at first but then thought what harm could it do her to sit next to her and did so. Rachel turned slightly towards her looking deeply into the blondes tired hazel eyes.

" Quinn I no we aren't friends but I can sense that something is deeply troubling you, maybe even more than the previous situation with Finn and I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here for you."

Quinn could feel tear threatening to fall at what Rachel said, 'damn hormones', thought Quinn. Nobody had ever shown her so much kindness and acceptance before and it really shocked her. Before she even knew she was crying Rachel was pulling her into a hug. Quinn just sobs into Rachel's neck and clutches at the fabric of her shirt while Rachel says soothing words until she calms down.


	3. Chapter 3

yay i have finally updated, sorry it took so long. i actually forgot about it and kept putting it off but i hope you like it. :)

i dont own glee, i wish i did because that would be cool :P

* * *

Quinn had finally settled down from her little breakdown enough to stop chocking out sobs and actually form sentences. "Thanks," the blonde girl whispered into the brunette's neck. Rachel pulled back slightly, enough to look at the broken blonde in her arms, "I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that"

Rachel gave Quinn a small, sympathetic smile even though the taller girl couldn't see it, "It's ok, anytime," she replied just as quietly. The two girls sat in silence.

"I haven't told my parents" Quinn blurted out. She couldn't keep it in anymore, all the lying and secrecy was tearing her up inside and messing with her head and Rachel seemed sincere enough to listen to her and not judge since this had nothing to do with Finn.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel started, looking at the girl helplessly. Quinn interrupted before she got a huge Rachel Berry lecture "I know, I know I should've told them by now but…."

"But what?" Rachel pressed gently.

"I'm… I'm scared"

This was news to the brunette's ears, even though it was perfectly logical for a girl in Quinn's position to be scared she was shocked because she couldn't believe that the infamous Quinn Fabray was ever scared of anything. Guess she was wrong.

"Well that's perfectly understandable since it is such an serious situation but one that teenage girls seem to get themselves into, but I'm sure that your parents will support you with the upcoming months of your pregnancy."

"You haven't met my 'supportive' parents then have you," Quinn grunted out.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

Quinn didn't want to go into this conversation about her parents and how they have treated her in the past…. Well mostly how her father has treated her but her mother didn't exactly help her in her situation.

"Listen I… well… I just don't want to talk about it, its nothing" Quinn said while pulling out of Rachel's embrace and leaning on her arms, since her baby bump isn't big enough to cause her trouble yet.

"You know when people say its nothing it actually a really big, important something," Rachel pressed on again.

"Whatever," Quinn snapped harshly

this catches Rachel by surprise, mostly because she's surprised at how much it hurt since she thought they were getting on rather well, well… enough since Quinn's mostly just been crying in her arms. The petit girl just looks at her feet. Quinn catches the sadness in Rachel's eyes and put her own hand on one of Rachel's.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap" Quinn says gently, Rachel looks up at her, "hormones"

This makes Rachel giggle which completely confuses Quinn and all of a sudden she forgot about the worry of telling her parents she's pregnant. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"You always use that excuse for everything, I'm surprised you haven't set that saying on auto-pilot yet." Rachel says trying to lighten the mood.

"Well there has to be some perks to being pregnant other than morning sickness and weird food cravings." She says with a smirk.

"What bazaar cravings have you had recently? Apart from bacon because the whole school knows your bacon mad"

"Your not going to like it but olives dipped in jam and peanut butter."

"Ewww that's gross"

"Hey, don't diss it until you've tried it"

"Are you sure its not the gross cravings that are making you sick every morning and not the baby"

"Nope but now you mention it yes"

They both giggled

"Soooooo you thought of a song for glee yet?" Quinn asked trying to stay in light conversation. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "Your right, stupid question" Quinn mumbled making Rachel giggle again.

"Have you?" Rachel replied

"No its to hard what he's asked us to do I mean take a song from a TV show which isn't and hasn't been in any way, shape or form been a musical on stage and make it your own. I mean give me a break."

"Well I no you may turn down my suggestion but I'm surprised you haven't thought of it."

"What is it?"

"Two words"

"Ok?"

"Hannah Montana"

"No way"

"Oh come on it isn't that bad"

"I'm not 12"

"So? She's very good, even though she could use my years of vocal lessons, and has reached the requirements of this task and her songs are very catchy, well maybe too catchy but…"

"That's like trying to get the guys minus Kurt to do a Justin Beiber song, he's good an all but not popular for our age group and will make us look silly."

"I guess…" Rachel sighed, " you could use the baby as an excuse again saying you haven't had time or that you to moody because of the 'hormones' to actually take sacred advice from a pro"

"May as well, it is my favourite trump card"

Then the school bell rang signalling the end of the period, both girls started to get up and grab their stuff ready for their next lesson. Rachel all of a sudden went nervous which wasn't unnoticed by Quinn. "So do you erm…" Rachel began.

"Yes?"

"Well um"

"Rachel we have a lesson in like five seconds"

"?" Rachel blurted out at 100 miles per hour, it may not seem like a big deal to most people but Rachel didn't have many friends and even the friends she does have seem to get slightly annoyed of her constant chatter and musical knowledge.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel which obviously stated 'I didn't understand that what so ever'

Rachel took a deep breath and started again but much slower looking at her feet. "Would you like to spend you Thursday free periods with me?" Rachel was going to carry on saying that if the blonde didn't want then that's fine but before she could carry on the blonde spoke.

"Yes"

"w.. what?"

Quinn giggled and smiled at the petit girl "yes I'd like that"

Rachel didn't actually expect Quinn to say yes so she was pleasantly shocked and quickly got her confidence back "Oh ok then, well mustn't be late to class, being punctual is very import and I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance since 1st grade." She said while walking past Quinn to towards the door, Quinn just rolled her eyes playfully and turned around to follow her.

* * *

so I'd appriciate reveiws and ill take on board any critisism unless it is to actually be mean not not helpful and hopefully ill remeber to update soon :)


	4. Chapter 4 short sorry

Quinn entered her history class and headed straight to the back corner. That's where she can be alone and no one will notice her. Instead of actually listening to the teacher going on and on and on about the wall street crash, Quinn was thinking about any TV shows she watches to pick a song from for Glee. She had a piece of paper down ready to write down any thoughts that came to her head. She wanted to keep her mind occupied on happy thoughts and not think about her parents… shit to late.

'_eughh it cant be this hard can it?' _she thought to herself_._

Just as she thought that, the bell went and she went to the library as fast as she good to go on the computer.

Quinn searched the Internet for a while during her morning break.

"Found one!" Quinn burst out. Everyone in the library all then went "shhhhhh!" Quinn blushed and quickly made her exit. On her way out she bumped into Finn her boyfriend who she was not in the mood to see.

"oh hey I've been looking for you" Finn said and smiled at her. "Erm I kinda need to talk to you" Quinn was very confused but just went along with it.

Quinn just nodded and followed him into the choir room. "Well" he started, "I've had a lot of time to think and stuff and I just want to say I forgive you"

Quinn just stared at him and he smiled at her. "Why, I cheated on you, you should hate my guts and want to push a bin over or something"

Finn laughed and went to envelope Quinn in a hug, which caught her off guard. "well yeah at first I was angry but then when I really thought about, im glad the baby and the drama that comes with it isn't mine, no offence like. And the cheating part, well since its Puck it isn't that bad because he just sleeps with everyone so it doesn't mean as much as if it was someone else."

Quinn started sobbing in his arms and he just hugged her closer.

"_Damn could I be more pathetic" _Quinn thought

Finn pulled back and gave her another smile "well ill be of, you okay?"

Quinn just nodded him wiping her eyes.

"cool well I'll see you later" and Finn left the choir room.

Quinn smiled to herself "_that's one less thing I need to worry about_" and left for her next lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

hey im back with a new chapter finally lol, i hope you like it and i will once again try to remember to update, ill try and make it a weekly thing i guess... well here it goes

the song i used is the rembrandts ill be there for you which i do not own as well as glee in general... :( oh well

* * *

It was finally the end of the school, which meant only one thing to Quinn, Glee. She had been looking forward to this all week and now that she finally had a song picked she was even more excited. She had never heard of the TV show the song was from, a show called Neighbours based in Australia but she loved the catchy tune of it.

She quickly left her locker as soon as she got the books she needed to do her homework and went into the choir room. Inside there were the fantastic four, as Quinn liked to call them, who were Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. She liked to call them that because they looked like the type of people that would have some sort of secret power but wouldn't let anyone else know. Rachel was by the piano sorting through a mound of sheet music as per usual while the rest of the guys were trying to learn how to play the drums off of Finn, though they were just making a horrible bashing sound thinking they were so cool. Lastly Santana and Brittany were sat close together talking and sharing small smiles.

_'Aww Bless' _Quinn thought.

As soon as she entered it went silent and everyone stared at her. Quinn had such a great day so far, minus the crying that morning, and had almost forgotten all of the baby and parent drama… till now. She had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew all to well, the feeling of being unwanted.

Just as Finn and Rachel were going to tell everyone to not stare Quinn looked down at her feet and muttered, "I guess I should go…" she turned around and bumped into Mr Schuester.

He had sympathy in his eyes but also a look of stern on his face as he said, "No Quinn, your staying here. You're a part of Glee Club, remember that okay?"

The blonde showed a small smile and went to sit down on the front row; Rachel and Finn joined her, to her surprise. What was even more to her surprise was that she was happier that Rachel was sat with her than Finn, Quinn and Finn were just friends now and she knew that he and Rachel were obviously going to get together soon so… why wasn't she pissed at the girl? the moring conversation came to mind and she remebered why, _'because she's adorable, what! no shes kind... yes kind. what the hell happened there, must be the hormones, seriously out of whack.'_

Finally when everyone turned his or her attention to Mr Schue to begin.

"Right," he started, "I hope everyone has a song to perform today to the right criteria because until everyone has performed I will begin discussions for the next task and maybe even a little discussion of the final set list for sectionals. So ok who wants to go first?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Rachel. She looked a little confused and looked around at them all, "just because I normally offer to go first doesn't mean you have to expect it like a ritual or something" she said while rolling her eyes.

"We cant help it," Kurt piped up, "besides no one actually likes going first not that we don't like singing its just we want to see our competition first, not that you'd be any competition to my extraordinary voice."

"That's one way of looking at it lady face," Santana quipped.

"Guys can we just start?" Mr Schue sighed.

"Fine," Rachel said getting up and shooting a megawatt smile to Quinn, "though after recent events I've turned my original song into a duet as it actually was a duet and some recent events have been brought into light to make this song meaningful so Finn if you will." Finn jumped up while gently tapping the back of Quinn's head, not enough to hurt her but enough to make her jump, "Hey." She whined. She heard him chuckle as he sat at the drum kit and started to count the beat in. Once the song started everyone recognized it and started dancing in there seats. Rachel and Finn sang all of it together and Rachel was singing to Quinn.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way '_everyone did the fast claps.'_  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA_

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

but..

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

Quinn could only smile to herself; she had never felt so cared for before. This one song had more kindness and understanding in it the her whole 16 years of existence had ever had.

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

Rachel had eventually pulled Quinn out of her seat to dance with her holding hands and doing some of the cheesiest dances moves known to man.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

Quinn could feel herself tearing up and pulled Rachel into a tight hug that Rachel only laughed at, "let me guess… hormones?" she giggled. Quinn could only nod against Rachel's shoulder as Finn got up from the drum kit and yelled "GLEE GROUP HUG!" and bounced over to the two girls and wrapped his arms around them. No one could really understand why Finn was accepting and forgiving Quinn so easily but let it slide, as it was so much easier to cope with. Everyone laughed at Finns antics and made their way over to one of the largest group hugs known to man and all giggled like a bunch of kids… that they still are to a certain degree, not Schue though he was know where near being a small kid again but acted like one at times.

Quinn didn't want this moment to end, this was what it felt like to be wanted and cared for. She felt safe surrounded by friends who wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but they didn't know about her parents and what you don't know you cant do anything about. Besides how can you escape a world of hate and pain when that place is your home? Quinn's tears of happiness had turned into tears of sorrow and she began to sob like she did that morning. Everyone just thought it was the hormones again and started giggleing harder except for one individual, Rachel Berry. Rachel burrowed her eyebrows in confusion then determination and just pulled the girl in closer, wanting to get to the source of Quinn's pain and cure it no matter what she had to do she will make sure the blonde girl in her arms would be happy.

Mr Schue noticed the determined look in Rachel's eyes. He knew something was up when he found out Terry was going to take Baby Fabray as her own when she found out the ex HBIC was pregnant. He understood Quinn's side of things and forgave her. He thought now that everything was in the open Quinn would be happier and relieved, this proved otherwise… also the fact that Quinn agreed to give the baby to Terry so quickly baffled him because, wouldn't she need to talk this through with her parents to get proper guidance? Rachel caught his stare and looked him deep in the eyes. They both had an almost private conversation and both understood that something was terribly wrong with Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6

wow another story in less than a week, im chuffed with myself haha, dont own glee and all that jazz. hope you like it :)

* * *

As soon as the bell rang people started to leave glee and head home. Quinn had finally calmed down and detached herself from Rachel. She muttered a quick goodbye and left the room ASAP. Rachel just stood rooted to the spot and stared at the door completely baffled by the blonde's behaviour. Mr Schue was also looking at the door in confusion. He turned to look at Rachel then went up to her wanting to know what was going on.

"Rachel," he started unsure exactly what to say, "is Quinn, you know okay? I mean I know the whole drama with Finn and Puck is over and that she wasn't bothered about the fact Terry couldn't take the baby after lying to me about being pregnant and I already forgave Quinn for that drama. What I'm trying to say is I still think something's not right."

Rachel slowly nodded. She knew more than Mr Schue but also knew that there was more to it than what meets the eye.

"Mr Schue what I'm going to tell you stays between you and me so please don't tell anyone even Miss Pillsbury because I'm the only one Quinn trusted to tell for some reason and I have a feeling that there's more to it because of my secret sixth sense, promise."

Mr Schue had a horrible feeling about this but he wanted to help as much as he could, "yes I promise," he stated.

"Okay well you know that I have a free period every Thursday morning so I went to the choir room as I normally do to practice scales when I noticed Quinn in there playing the piano and singing. I was shocked and went to sit with her and I apologized for telling Finn about the true father of Quinn's child and she didn't get angry with me, which was a shock in itself. All of a sudden she started crying like she did just then and told me she hadn't told her parents about being pregnant." Rachel stopped her ramble and sighed. She started to talk slower getting to what she hoped she was really her being silly and paranoid, "I have a horrible feeling Mr Schue that there's a _reason_ why Quinn hasn't told her parents, something _bad_."

Mr Schue just stared at her a simple nodded, he knew the Fabray's and knew a façade when he saw one, he had also heard Mr Fabray yell at Quinn for getting a B in Chemistry once when he thought no one was around after a parents evening at school. He hoped Rachel was wrong but he had a horrible feeling she was right.

"That's what I was hoping you _wouldn't_ say," he said shaking his head at the situation, "I've known Mr Fabray a long time since his other daughter was a student here when I first started teaching and I can tell that the charming family man attitude is an act since I overheard him yell at Quinn for getting a B once."

"Mr Schue what if he's violent, we can't let her go home please we have to stop her." Rachel panicked and started to run to the door to stop Quinn. Mr Schue grabbed her by the arm, pulled her to face him and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen Rachel we cant just barge into her life thinking what we do because we have no evidence, I'm going to go and fined her now and talk to her but you will go home okay?" Rachel nodded, "good now I'm going to give you my mobile number and I want you to go onto the computer in my office and fined Quinn's address. I want you to go visit her at home later to check up on her but don't let her know, pretended I said something about a secret glee project that I'm going to spring on people every so often and you have my number if anything comes to the worst. Do you understand?"

Rachel knew the atmosphere had become very tense with the Quinn business and wanted to lighten it up but make sure Mr Schue knew she wasn't taking the piss.

She saluted and said "sir, yes sir."

Mr Schue grinned at her and waved at her before he left to go and find Quinn before she went home.

* * *

When Quinn left glee she went to get in her car but once she was in it she couldn't get the strength to drive home, well to her house, home wasn't the right word for the place made of brick that she lived in. she sighed and put the radio on and Katy Perry's firework blasted through the car. She closed her eyes and just listened to the music until a few minutes later when she heard a knock on her car window. The blonde quickly opened her eyes to see Mr Schue peering through the passenger seat window hoping she would let him in.

'_What does he look like, he's to daft to be a teacher'_

Quinn chuckled and lowered the window.

"Mr Schue you'd make an awful car thief, if you want to knick a car you don't knock and ask the owner to politely exit the vehicle, you open the door, drag them out and drive away." she joked.

Mr Schue smiled at her, "can I come in?"

Quinn shrugged "suit yourself."

Mr Schue opened the door and took a seat next to Quinn. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Quinn," Mr Schue said, "I've noticed you've been acting off recently and at first I thought it was to do with either the Finn and Terry thing but since that's in the open air I'm confused and well… worried. I'm worried about you."

Quinn stared at the steering wheel not raising her gaze to meet his.

"You shouldn't be," she mumbled "you have more important things to do."

The Spanish teachers heart broke for the girl.

"Do your parents know you're pregnant?" Mr Schue asked though he already knew the answer from Rachel he just wanted to see if Quinn trusted him or not.

A single tear slipped from Quinn's eye but she stayed still.

"No," she croaked.

Mr Schue took a pen and paper out of his pocket and scribbled his number on it and gave it to Quinn.

"Listen Quinn I'm a teacher, we get all sorts of workshops on how to recognise a student… in well… distress shall we say and I want you to know you can trust me with anything. I don't want you to be alone but if you have something serious which you wish to tell me then call me or see me at school. I want to be there for you as well as help you but I can't help you don't let anyone know what's bothering you." He waited for Quinn to say anything. He got silence in return so continued. "I wont push you for an answer Quinn but just... please stay safe." With that he gave Quinn's shoulder a friendly squeeze, slipped his number into her hand and got out of the car.

_'What has Rachel said to him and why am i not angry at her for opening her mouth... again'_

She didn't want anyone to know what her home life was like because she knew that it would probably make it worse but she couldn't help but thing that Mr Schue was right. The baby bump wont be able to be hidden anymore and she had an inkling that she'd be kicked of the cheerio's sometime this week as Ms Sylvester seemed to be watching her like a hawk and it was Friday tomorrow. Her parents were going to catch on soon and the clock was ticking. Quinn knew that if she maybe told her Mom first then she might be able to find a way to get out of the house before her dad finds out or they can both move out together, she knew her mother didn't love him anymore. She was just shit scared of him. Her dad normally worked late on Thursdays so Quinn had decided…

'_Tonight I'm going to tell my mom I'm pregnant, please God help me and give me strength to do this_ ' she quickly prayed.

She put the keys into the ignition, started the car up and made her way home. She didn't notice a small brunette watch her since Mr Schue left her car, which was twenty minutes ago…


	7. Chapter 7

i dont own Glee and all that jazz and i'm sorry this took a while, i have no excuses :P

* * *

Quinn finally made her way home after her 5-minute car journey; Lima really was a small place. Quinn timidly made her way to the front door. She noticed her Dad's car wasn't in the driveway but the kitchen lights were on that only meant one thing, Mum's home.

'_Okay, I can do this better now then never… what could go wrong?' _Quinn shook her head, everything could go wrong.

She opened the door and entered the house. She placed her bag on the floor and made her way through the house.

"Is that you Quinnie?" She heard her mum call out.

Quinn entered the kitchen to find her Mum washing up. She turned her head round and smiled at her youngest daughter. She noticed how pale Quinn was, as Quinn was obviously nervous about the conversation they are going to have, and called her out on it. Judy was actually a great mother but was just too afraid of Russell to not do as he says.

"Quinnie, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Quinn took a seat at the kitchen and motioned for Judy to sit.

"Mum I… I don't know how to tell you but p-please… you have got to b-believe when I say I didn't mean to do what I did and I'm s-sorry and I need your help because you're my Mum and I don't know what to do and I'm scared of what D-dad will do when he finds out…" Quinn started sobbing as she was rambling.

Judy made her way over to her daughter and pulled her up into a hug. Quinn was sobbing into Judy's neck. What they both failed to realize was that a car pulled up into the driveway and someone made their way into the house.

"I'm pregnant Mum," Quinn sobbed.

Then they heard a door slam shut and a bag drop to the ground. Both women looked at each other in panic.

* * *

Rachel had been at home for five minutes after watching Quinn drive out of the school car park. She was anxious to say the least, she didn't no when to go to Quinn's and she had a feeling something bad was going to happen to her so the sooner she went the better but she didn't want to come on to strong as she had a tendency to do just that.

Rachel was sat on her bed. Just sat they're thinking, weighing out the pros and cons of going to Quinn's house straight away. Though she knew she had to obey Mr Schuesters' instructions she didn't like this one bit so she jumped off of the bed, grabbed her phone, car keys, rape whistle and a baseball bat she keeps under her bed for emergencies (don't ask) and rushed out of the house, into her car and sped off to Quinn's house.

* * *

Footsteps slowly made their way towards the kitchen in the Fabray household getting menacingly louder and closer with each step.

Judy Fabray made her way in front of her child, trying to keep her out of view of whoever was going to enter the kitchen, though they both knew exactly who it was going to be.

Russell Fabray came into full view in the kitchen doorway a terrifyingly neutral look on his face. He made his way over to the liquor cabinet, took out a bottle of whisky and a glass then pored himself a drink and downed it.

Without looking at either woman he growled, "what did you say?" though they all knew the answer.

Quinn shook with fear, hiding behind her Mother.

Russell looked at them this pure hate and a glint of insanity in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He screamed.

"I'm Pregnant," Quinn choked out.

"Russell hunny," Judy said calmly, "please calm down we can talk about this and sort it out."

Russell started drinking from the bottle and let out a manic laugh. "Talk about this? Are you serious woman! This house is full of sin now because of that little slut we somehow managed to produce, Sarah was always more like me and she turned out just fine but this bitch was always more like you so I blame _you_ for all this!" he yelled

Judy eyes widened with fear but wouldn't let her youngest daughter see, she had to stay strong for her. Quinn didn't want her Mum to suffer for her mistake so found the strength within her step next to Judy to speak up.

_'Shit this is my fault I have to do something. Think Fabray think._'

"Daddy please, this isn't Mums fault it was a mistake, I didn't mean to do it but a boy got me drunk and basically took advantage of me please-"

Russell spilt all of the alcohol on the floor along with several other bottles of vodka to cover the room with.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SINFULL FUCKING EXCUSES FULL OF LIES WHICH ARE ONCE AGAIN A SIN!"

Russell then pulled a small gun out of one of the kitchen draws and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Rachel pulled up outside of the Fabray house and rung Mr Schuester.

"Hello?"

"Mr Schue?"

"Rachel?"

"Yes,"

"I'm guessing your at Quinn's, are you inside or…"

"No I'm in the car and I'm about to go in but I can hear shouting maybe you should come too, I have a really bad feeling about this and I don't want any harm to come to Quinn. I swear if her Father touches a single hair on her head he'll be sorry."

Will was shocked to hear the petite girl talk like this but he put that to the side for the time being.

"Rachel I don't want you to make rash decisions, stay put until I get there. Do you understand?"

"But Mr Sch-"

A gunshot rang through the street making Rachel freeze in her seat. She knew the shot came from Quinn's home.

"Rachel was that…? Rachel go home and call the police. _Now_"

"Too late Mr Schue"

"What Rachel-"

"You call the police. Quinn is not getting killed while I'm sat here doing nothing like a scared little girl. I'm going in."

"Rachel no, Rachel-" but Rachel already disconnected the call.

Rachel put her phone in her pocket and got out of the car clutching her baseball bat and started to make her way towards the house in front of her.

* * *

"Rachel," Will said again, "RACHEL!"

Will stared at his phone not believing what was going on. "Shit," he muttered, grabbing his car keys and running out of the house calling 911.

* * *

i hope you liked it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, it reall doees make you want to write more and well people have been saying things like damn cliff hanger and i hate cliffhangers too so i thought i'd update a day later though don't expect this all the time. i dont own glee and all that shizzle :P

* * *

Quinn didn't register that her Father had fired a gunshot until her Mother screamed a sharp pain ran through her leg. The pain was unbearable especially when she put her weight on her leg. She couldn't stay up and as she was about to collapse until her Mother caught her and gently positioned her onto the floor, taking of her cardigan and putting pressure on the wound.

_'Shit breathe, breathe Fabray breathe. Oh my God if childbirth is anything like this then I'm in for a bloody treat'_

Russell placed the gun on the side and took out a cigar and lighter out of his pocket, lit the cigar and started to laugh insanely.

"Well," he started, "I'm going to go now so I hope you both… what's the phrase? Oh yes, burn in hell bitches!"

Russell stood in the doorway and chucked the lit lighter and cigar onto the floor where all the alcohol had spilt. Straightaway tall flames began to emerge and spread throughout the kitchen walls and cupboards. Russell closed the door behind him and pushed a large cabinet in the way knowing that they wouldn't be strong enough to open the door with that huge lump of wood in the way. He started to make his way outside.

* * *

When Rachel was a few meters away from the front door she started to smell something burning and saw smoke coming out of one of the windows. She ran over to see that the walls of the kitchen were covered in hostile flames and two blondes were crouched on the floor, crying and there was a lot of blood.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled

"Rachel?" Quinn was shocked when she heard her name called and didn't know if it was good that Rachel had turned up to help or bad as her mentally retarded Father was still in the nearby. "Rachel what the fuck are you doing here? Are you looking for a death wish?"

"Oh Rachel just call the fire service and go home, we don't want you to get hurt." Judy Fabray whimpered.

"Please Rachel," Quinn sobbed, "oh God Rachel behind you!"

Rachel turned round to see an angry Russell Fabray raising his fist and connecting it with her eye.

"Not only is my daughter a pregnant slut but she interacts with filth, the daughter of two homosexuals, though its hardly your fault that your mother must of hated you enough to give you to such low life's. She was probably a little slut like Quinn here-"

While Russell was ranting on about Rachel she got up of the floor and cut Russell's ramble short by swinging her bat making a direct hit to his crotch. Russell grunted and leaned forward in pain clutching his crotch while Rachel readied up another swing that made perfect contact with his temple, temporarily knocking him out. The fire had spread to the main hallway downstairs and the kitchen was covered in flames, which still contained the two blonde women. Quinn and Judy were finding it hard to breathe even with the window slightly open. Judy couldn't believe the diva could gather the courage to take down a middle-aged man who was twice her size. Once Russell was down Rachel made her way over to the window and looked at Judy.

"You better get as far back as you both can."

Judy nodded and started to move Quinn as gently as possible across the kitchen away from the window, whispering calm words to her daughter who was rapidly loosing blood and dangerously starting to loose consciousness. Rachel in one hard swing took out the window, bits of Glass flying everywhere except for huge chunks of sharp glass sticking up from the window frame. Rachel climbed through the broken window and made her way over to Judy.

"Mrs Fabray, if its ok I think we should get you out first and then I can pass Quinn through the window to you, it's the best shot of getting Quinn out without causing her anymore harm."

Judy nodded and got up helping Rachel carry Quinn as close to the window as possible. Judy discreetly put the small gun in her pocket as she got up and by the help of Rachel she managed to get out through the window.

* * *

Will pulled up outside of the Fabray residence to see a horrific sight . The house was completely devoured by flames, Russell Fabray was unconscious while Judy Fabray was climbing out a window.

"Ok Rachel try and pass me her," Judy yelled over the crackling of the flames.

Will was about to go and help when he saw Russell start to stir. He quickly got out of the car, not entirely sure what was going on but had a pretty good idea when it came to Rachel and Russell. He already bet Rachel jumped in to try and help Quinn without thinking of the possible harm to herself. Russell got to his feet and grabbed Judy's neck with both his hands. Judy screamed. Will ran over and jumped on Russell's back. Russell automatically let go of Judy and tried to fight Will off.

"Judy get the girls out of there now!" Will yelled

* * *

While all of the commotion was going on outside Quinn looked at Rachel as Rachel held her. She started to quietly cry. "Rachel," she whispered, "your hurt." Rachel looked to where Quinn was looking at and she saw a nasty looking cut on her arm, probably from climbing through the window.

"It's nothing," Rachel whispered back calmly, "I'm going to get you out of here and not let anyone else hurt you like this again, I promise." Rachel then leaned down and placed and small kiss on Quinn's forehead. Rachel overheard what was going on outside and realized Mr Schue had finally arrived, "About bloody time," she mumbled

"What?" Quinn faintly asked, her eyes closed.

"Nothing," Rachel replied with a smile, wanting to calm Quinn as much as she can. "Mr Schue is here to help us." Rachel looked through the window and saw Judy reaching through.

"Rachel, try and pass her me now ok." Judy called.

Rachel nodded and lifted Quinn up bridle style with Quinn's head on her shoulder. She reached across as far through window she could but realized her arm actually hurt quite a bit but ignored it as adrenaline ran through her. Judy quickly took Quinn from Rachel and went as far down the front garden as she could, away from the fight between Russell and Will, and gently placed Quinn on the soft grass. Rachel hopped through the window.

* * *

Russell finally got Will off of him and grabbed Rachel's bat, which she had left on the floor when she went to help Quinn and Judy, and started to hit Will with it. Once Will was down and covering his head with his arms Rachel jumped on Russell's back, wrapped her arms around Russell's neck as tightly as possible and bit down on his shoulder as hard as she could. Russell screamed in agony and started to hit Rachel with the bat with all his strength (although it was a rather tricky angle with his target on his back and all). Even though Rachel was in a lot of pain she didn't stop. Will looked up from his place on the ground, wanting to help but couldn't see quite clearly and was loosing his focus after being hit on the head quite a few times. Sirens could be heard in the background.

_'Please let this be all over, please'_ Quinn thought, she knew that help had arrived but was oblivious to what was happening around her.

Until there was once again a gunshot, then almost a second later a second one was fired. Russell fell to the floor with two bullet wounds to the chest. Judy was stood tall by her daughter as she pointed the gun directly at her husband. Will managed to get up and pull Rachel from under Russell. Once Rachel was freed she ran over to Quinn's side as the firemen set to work with putting the fire out. Rachel knelt down by Quinn's head stroking the hair out of her eyes. Will walked over to Judy and took the gun out of her hand. Judy was still a bit shell shocked by her actions. Will placed his arm around her shoulders. The paramedics got to work with strapping Quinn to a stretcher ready to place her in the ambulance. A police officer came and stood in front of Will and Judy.

"I'm Detective Grey we're going to take you all to hospital for a check and hopefully you can also give us a statement while we're there." The police officer said kindly.

"Sir," Will spoke cautiously, "Judy wont be in trouble for... you know"

"No." Detective Grey said, "As far as we can see it was self defence or more so the defence of others. Even after we collect and read through your statements this will appear true anyway will it not?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir. But did he…"

"No, he's long gone."

Will nodded and led Judy to one of the ambulances. They climbed in as they were placing Quinn inside and Judy started crying.

"Will my little girl be ok? And the baby?" She sobbed.

A paramedic looked a Judy, "We're sure your daughter will make it but if we want a good chance at saving the baby we have to leave now."

_'Oh God the baby! I forgot about her, I know I didn't want to keep her but I don't want her to suffer for this. It's my fault not her's'_

Rachel held Quinn's hand and looked up at Will. They stared at each other trying to guess what the other was thinking. Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Maybe,"

"wha-"

"You disobeyed my rules Rachel and in a highly dangerous situation and I am your teacher, you're supposed to do as I say when asked."

"Mr Sch-"

"But if you didn't do what you did then maybe Quinn and Judy will have been a lot worse off then they are now. What you did was really heroic Rachel, reckless but heroic."

Rachel let out a small smile, "Thanks Mr Schue."

Will smiled back and let out a chuckle. "I aught to give you a detention or miss a solo for bringing that stupid bat though" he hoped to ease the tension a bit, he knew it wasn't appropriate to joke at this moment in time but they all needed to calm down a bit.

Judy giggled, "you should have seen her take down Russell with two hits, it was very impressive." she looked up at Rachel, "I'm glad Quinn has a friend like you Rachel."

"So am I" Quinn croaked out. While she squeezed Rachel's hand.

Rachel blushed and looked down as the ambulance pulled up at the hospital.

* * *

so thats that chapter done and i hope it lived up to its expectations :)


End file.
